Diabolik lovers To be continued
by rebbekah06
Summary: "you know, you can keep going.". shuu was bored. They were practically doing nothing and it was getting in his nerves. How does staring to a person enter the category 'conversation? "who are you and what have you done to my brother?". Laito was serious. Shuu had never acted this way. Too much action was tiresome, that's all he would ever say. "well, hello to you too laito. There'
1. Chapter 1 the end of my beginning

Flashback  
It wa the ffirst Saturday of August when someone visited the sakamaki household. That someone was their father karlheinz. He was waiting for Shu at the staircase. The boys walked slowly in the living room. They hated it when that man visited them. The face of their sufferings, the bane of their existence.  
When Shu came down, karlheinz motioned for him to follow towards the study. There, he sat silently in the chair, his actions inviting Shu to sit facing him.  
"Shu, can I ask you a question?"- His tone was sharp and filled with venom.  
" yes"-shu answered slowly.  
"What did I tell you the other time we met?"  
"Thet if I was to fail you again, I wasn't deign of being your son, I wasn't deign of being your successor."  
"So, you accept it?"-karl's voice came in a mmonotone.  
"..."-shu didn't respond. Of course he wasn't a failure, he wasn't going to accept it. He failed on purpose and that made him successful.  
" well, since I have plenty substitutes for you, go away. Leave this house and our lives forever. Pack your bags Shu, there's no place for you here.  
Shu got up and sstarted leaving but karlheinz was faster and bit into Shu's neck, he was intaking too much blood from him. Shu was growing limp in his father's arms but gathered enough strength to push him away. Karlheinz stood there dumbfounded watching Shu clutch his neck trying to stop it from bleeding so viciously but he couldn't do anything. Shu moved slowly in the door's direction and left.  
Behind the door the mukami brothers were waiting curiously. They saw the huge bleeding hole in Shu's neck. It was a terrifying view but he kept on walking in his normal pace like nothing had happened. Shu climbed up the stairs without even noticing them.  
Shu got to his room and started packing. He didn't have much clothes just a few green cardigans. After he finished packing everything he teleported himself out of that hell hole.  
End of flashback...  
Reiji was walking with his father in the streets of new Orleans. Today was his birthday so they were going to drink at the rosseaux. They had moved there a few months ago. The others were reluctant at the start but they all eventually agreed. Even the mukami brothers had joined them there too.  
So father and son walked into the bar and booked a table while waiting for Subaru and the triplets. After a few minutes someone entered the bar. First eentered the original hybrid. Reiji noticed the way the bartender shifted uncomfortably in her seat but continued to serve the clients. Next to the hybrid came a muscular man, they said he led the vampires. Last something they did not think would happen happened, Shu entered the bar. He was even taller than they remembered and was smiling softly to the little girl whose hand he was holding. The way the hybrid was eyeing the little girl you could tell it was his daughter. Shu made the little girl giggle like crazy and then took her to her father. He then kissed her hand politely and set her in the man's lap.  
Shu turned his head towards the door and grew paler as he noticed them. Although he did avoid giving them the satisfaction of letting them know that.  
Half an hour later shu saw who entered tthrough the door. The mukamis, the triplets and Subaru. Today was so not his day. He felt them discussing something so decided to eavesdrop their conversation.  
"So the deadbeat is sstill around?"-Yuma mukami, he so expected that.  
" yes and he's around the hybrid. He found the most powerful powerful creature in the world to make him his mentor-thingy. That was unexpected, don't you think?" This one was new. Ayato got up on his feet.  
"What are you doing?"-karlheinz decided to enter the conversation.  
"I'm going to meet my big brother. I'm going to talk to him, maybe even hug him. It's been ten years and I just realized how much I missed him.  
" Ayato, sit."-reiji hissed in an authoratitive voice but Ayato had already left. Reiji cursed under his breath and Shu stopped eavesdropping. What would Ayato do next.


	2. Chapter 2

-uncle shuu, up up.- Hope was watching him expectantly. Ayato stared at shuu shocked.

-okay, but then I'm going to eat you. shuu took her in his arms and started kissing her tummy. Hope was giggling like crazy so he put her down slowly. He, then gave her to Klaus who nodded.

\- i gotta leave, it's getting late and i don't think josh is going to stay home for much longer, he had this date thingy with aiden to be at so who am I to ruin his plans anyway.

-okay mate, good night. say good night hope.

-good night uncle shu,- the little girl said pouting. - don't let the spiders eat you. he faked a heart attack and left smiling.

shu was walking out of the bar when he heard a strange noise behind him .

-hello shu,- ayato said with that stupid grin of his.

-oh hello to you too ayato, ups sorry you go by yours truly, right? shuu couldn't believe this. they kick him out and now follow him, what's wrong with these people.

-no, not anymore,- well definitively his ears were the most lucky part of his body today,- no headsets, disappointing.

-oh, really.- shuu waved his headphones, - why would i ever leave these behind?

-good, something about you that hasn't changed. what have you been up to?- they were being surrounded by the other brothers, this was so not his day. he could deal with them, but it would annoy him big time.

shuu decided to pretend to be the same person he was all those years ago.

\- it wasn't bad enough talking to one person, now i have to talk to ten. how lovely.

-just answer my question first,- same old selfish brat.

-yes, ayato. what was your question again? - ayato's eye twitched.

-did you forget it... oh my, what have you been doing?

-been around doing stuff,- he knew he probably sounded like a drug dealer right now but he couldn't stop on details, they didn't deserve that.

-what kind of stuff?- reiji asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

-finished school, made new friends, got a nice job, you know not much.- they were annoying him a lot. well, you can't always have what you want, can you?

-see you around,- shu turned to leave, but yuma mukami put his hands in his chest to stop him.

-i'm late for somewhere, have to be there for a few seconds, so if you don't mind.

-what, you're going to call the hybrid to kill us,- shuu's eyes went blank and his body went rigid.

-you want me to call klaus? mhe, you got a deathwish don't you... well, that's a pity. on the other hand i can bet he wouldn't mind if i killed you myself, he does always tell me to fight my own battles.

-you think you can stop us shuu?- yuma was playing strong headed warrior, whatever, shuu didn't have time for this.

-well, that's to be seen, isn't it?- shuu was going to enjoy it.

-i hate you, - yuma mukami couldn't hold himself anymore. - you ruined my life! - shuu felt pity for his previous friend but he wasn't going to bulge. he had left in shame and now he was feeling the need to prove to himself he was worthy. - my parents, my home, all gone because you couldn't act like o normal person, you had to light that match. you just couldn't stop. - yuma punched him hard in the gut. shuu didn't see that coming and he couldn't do nothing to stop it. another punch came but this time shuu was prepared and caught it in midair and wasn't going to let go. the look on yuma's face was priceless. he was defeated and was coming to terms with it and the fact that shuu was much stronger. the anger was still there, even more fueled after this browl.

-you will pay for this, -yuma was boiling.

\- no doubt i will, but... - shuu came closer and his pupils dilated, - ... right now you will calm down and go home, - yuma repeated, - i will calm down and go home. everyone stared in awe.

\- that's good, now i'm going to let you go. - shuu removed hi hands and got up slowly. - well i'm leaving now. he flashed away leaving them staring into the dark alley.

few seconds later a tall woman with orange blonde hair entered in what would seem like a paused movie scene. - so how was the failure i brought in this world doing?

end of part two


End file.
